Real Life In Our World
by Dragon16
Summary: battle city...one will emerge victorius...freinds must fight one another...who will win? rating for some language and possible violence. ANY REVEIWERS WILL BE PUT INTO THE STORY!
1. broken duel disk

Wooo! I'm bored again! Tee hee you know what that means! Here comes another stupid wild, crazy story for ya!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or any other god thing like that.so don't sue me.oh yeah.I don't own kylie or tara either.  
  
A/N: the OUR in real life in our world means, kylie tara and me. Also this is fiction, this isn't really our world [duh!] although kylie may think it is.  
  
~~~~~~~real life in our world~~~~~~~  
  
[3 Girls dressed in red and black walk down the street with new and improved duel discs on their wrists. One of them fidgets with the buttons]  
  
Eden[a.k.a. tatsu]:hmm.interesting.**pushes a button and the card field pops into position** cool!  
  
Kylie: ooo! Lemme try! **pushes a button on her duel disk and two hologram thins fly out** d'oh **pushes another button**  
  
Tara: so where are we going again?  
  
Eden: battle city. We're gonna duel our way to the top! **small pop comes from beside her**  
  
Kylie: Dammit.I think I broke it.**taps her duel disc**  
  
Eden: kylie!.give it here. Lets go sit over there near the card shop and I'll fix it for you. **sits down on the curb and looks at kylie's duel disc** holy. kylie, you clutz.  
  
Tara: hmmm, while we're here I'm gonna go buy some cards to power up my deck.  
  
Eden and Kylie: okay  
  
Eden: by the way, could you ask the shop owner if they have some tools I can use to fix this with?  
  
Tara: sure.  
  
Eden: thanx.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: the story will be continuing in script mode every once in a while and will switch off with story book mode. Why? Because I said so. Feh. More coming in like half an hour. I think. 


	2. Yugi Becomes a Friend

~~~~~chapter 2: Yugi becomes a friend~~~~~  
  
[ a few minutes later Tara walks out of the shop with a pack of cards in her hand as an old man follows behind her with a tool bag]  
  
Tara: hey you guys, this guy said he'd fix Kylie's duel disk for her!  
  
Eden: great! Hello sir.  
  
Old man [a.k.a Solomon]: hello there ladies, so I hear you have a broken duel disk?  
  
Kylie: yeah.**mutters**  
  
Eden: don't mind her.she's just annoyed.  
  
Solomon: I'm sure she is. Now hand that disk over here and I'll take a look at it.  
  
Kylie: **hands over her pitiful, still smoking duel disk**  
  
Solomon: oh my.** pulls out some tools from the tool bag and begins to fix the disk**  
  
Eden: **sits on curb, but quickly stands up again when she sees Bakura Ryou coming** ohmigosh! Kylie does my hair look alright?? is my mascara smudged?? Ohmigosh!!!!! Okay Tatsu..breathe. it's just a boy.what the hell am I saying? Just a boy?? Hee hee **daydreams**  
  
Tara: **shakes her head**  
  
Kylie: huh? What? oh yeah sure you look fine.  
  
Eden: **is too busy daydreaming to hear Kylie**  
  
Voice coming from shop: Grandpa! I'm off t.**notices the two girls sitting and the girl standing with a glazed look on her face**  
  
Eden: **snaps out of it** huh? **looks around** dammit....he's gone.oh hi there! Hey aren't you that Yugi kid from school?  
  
Yugi: yeah. Who are you all?  
  
Tara: I'm Tara. That's Eden, and the ditz over there is Kylie  
  
Kylie: hey!  
  
Eden: **snicker**  
  
Solomon: all finished! Good as new. Here you go, kylie is it? Kylie: yup. Hey thanks! Here **pulls out some money and hands it to Solomon**  
  
Solomon: oh, no need for that, you can keep your money. I don't mind.  
  
Kylie: **shrugs** okay....whatever.  
  
Eden: So Yugi, I see you have a new duel disk too. You gonna compete in battle city?  
  
Yugi: yup.  
  
Eden: so are we. We were headed there when kylie broke her disk.so you wanna walk with us there?  
  
Yugi: sure, why not?  
  
((I'm going into story mode for the last part of this chapter))  
  
so, Yugi, Kylie, Eden, and Tara all walked along, meeting up with another boy from school, Joey. They talked and became friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ review please!!!!!!!!!!! thanx. more coming soon 


	3. battle city and the duel for the red eye...

~~~~~chapter 3: Battle City and the duel for the red eyes~~~~~  
  
Eden: **yawn**  
  
Tara: **pokes kylie**  
  
Kylie: ow! What was that for?  
  
Tara: **shrugs**  
  
Yugi and Joey: **sweatdrops and raises eyebrows**  
  
Eden: ahem-they're always like this.  
  
Tara: **pokes Eden**  
  
Eden: OW! Why I otta!!! **annoyed pulse mark appears on clenched fist, anime style**  
  
Tara: heh heh--**sweatdrops**  
  
Eden: **whomps Tara on the head** there, we're even.  
  
Tara: ow.  
  
Joey: **is silent and thinks about something**  
  
Kylie: hey...is there something wrong Joey?  
  
Joey: eh? No. It's nothing...  
  
Eden:**gets in front of Joey and looks at him intensely** hmmm----**long pause** yup---there's something definitely wrong. Have any ideas yugi?  
  
Yugi: **sweat drop** eh heh---  
  
Joey: okay-okay, I was walking to the hospital the other day because my sister was going to have surgery on her eyes-when these creeps called rare hunters came and made me duel them. I lost and they took my red eyes black dragon card and I was late for my sisters operation.  
  
Tara: oh man-that sucks  
  
Eden and Kylie: yeah  
  
Eden: jinx you own me a soda!  
  
Kylie: dammit.to slow once more. Eden: bwahahahahahha---so Joey did you ever make it to the hospital?  
  
Joey: yeah. I was way late though  
  
Eden: oh-is you sister doing okay?  
  
Joey: yeah she's fine now. She's just on the mend from the operation now.  
  
Tara: that's good---oh look! There it is! Battle city!  
  
Eden: alright!!!  
  
~~story mode~~  
  
They walked on to the crowd of duelists and listened to Kaiba speak from a large helicopter that projected his image on every screen there. They listened to his instructions and when he was finished, they walked around a bit.  
  
~~script mode~~  
  
Eden: well it looks like we should split up, I'm gonna go find somebody to duel!  
  
Tara: me too!  
  
Kylie: me three!  
  
Eden: hey yugi, we'll see you around sometime okay?  
  
Yugi: okay! See you later!  
  
~~story mode~~  
  
so the three girls walked away from Joey and Yugi to go find a duel. In the mean time Joey and Yugi walked around to find a duel themselves.  
  
~~script mode~~  
  
Joey: **looks around and realizes a rare hunted sitting down sipping a drink** hey! You're the creep who took my red eyes black dragon!  
  
Rare hunter: yes.  
  
Joey: I want a re-match!  
  
Rare hunter: are you sure?  
  
Joey: of course I am!  
  
Yugi: Joey-I don't think this is a good idea-let me duel for you! I don't want you losing anymore of your cards-and I don't want to see you leave this early on in the tournament.  
  
Joey: but Yug-what if you lose? You'll lose your dark magician!  
  
Yugi: don't worry Joey. I won't lose. Okay rare hunter! It's time to duel!  
  
~~story mode~~  
  
so Yugi dueled the rare hunter for the red eyes while joey stood on the sidelines and watched as the two duelists battled it out for the red eyes black dragon.  
  
A/N: I'm thinking about adding people who review into the story..you might be a duelist in the tournament if I do add you in the story, so I'll need descriptions of cards and your profile.yeah.I dunno.it's a thought. 


	4. eden's duel and the secret of the three ...

A/n: I decided that I will put you in the story if you review. I just need your profile and name and I'll try to fit you in somewhere.  
  
~~~~~~~~Chapter 4: Eden's duel and the secret of the three millennium armlets~~~~~~  
  
Eden: I wonder if Yugi found a duel.  
  
Kylie: **shrugs** I dunno  
  
Eden: **looks at her spare cards to see if there are some she should add to her deck** hee hee **strokes her wingweaver card and then puts it with her deck** I wonder how I overlooked that one. **shuffles through more cards**  
  
Tara: **sigh**  
  
Kylie: who to duel first-----so many wimps I could whomp----who goes first-- -  
  
Eden: oo vampire baby..that one will come in handy..  
  
Tara: hey lets go over there and check for duelist tournaments going on.**points at computer inside a shop**  
  
Eden: okies.  
  
Kylie: **turns on comp**  
  
Eden: **plugs her ears** **looks around** did it blow up yet?  
  
Tara: no  
  
Kylie: **pouts** not everything I touch blows up you know.  
  
Tara and Eden: yes it does.  
  
Eden: lemme look at that **shoves kylie out of the way** hey look! Yugi's in a duel!  
  
Tara: oo! Lemme see!  
  
Kylie: **tries to squeeze in for a peek**  
  
Eden: looks like it's almost over---and Yugi is winning!  
  
Tara, Kylie, and Eden: **stare at the screen as duel continues**  
  
Eden: **watches as the duel ends** WOOOOHOOOO! HE WON!  
  
People in the store: **stare**  
  
Eden: **looks embarrassed and crouches down behind the computer**  
  
Tara: **scrolls through duelist info** hey---Tatsu [Eden] look at this this kid looks like she'd put up a good fight.and he's got a pretty good card up for grabs----the black pendant card. Her name is Koi. Looks like she's nearby to. She could be tough.she has five stars.  
  
Eden: **nods** okay looks like I'm off to fight my first duel of battle city! Yeah! Alright. Lets go.  
  
Tara: okay. Hmmm---is it hot or is it just me?  
  
Eden: yeah it is a bit warm out today..guess we didn't need our jackets after all.**takes off her jacket revealing the armlet she was wearing**  
  
Tara: oh yeah.that's why.**does the same, showing her armlet**  
  
Kylie: **also does the same, showing her own armlet**  
  
Eden: heh. I almost forgot about this. **looks at her armlet**  
  
Tara: oh yeah..those things.  
  
Eden: eh----hey there she is! That Koi girl **walks up to girl** hello--- are you Koi?  
  
Koi: yes, I am.  
  
Eden: I'd like to challenge you to a duel.  
  
Koi: oh---**blinks** um sure. Okay.  
  
Eden: great! Hold on just a sec before we start.  
  
Koi: okay.  
  
Eden: **walks over to Tara and Kylie** wish me luck **puts her hand out in a fist**  
  
Tara: good luck **puts he fist in the middle of the group next to Eden's**  
  
Kylie: good luck! **puts her fist in with Tara and Eden's**  
  
Tara, Kylie, and Eden: GOOOOOO----TATSU!!!!  
  
Tara: go get 'em!  
  
Kylie: we're gonna make it to the top!  
  
Eden: **runs over to Koi** okay We can start the duel now.  
  
Koi: okay.  
  
Eden: **pushes button and card field pops into place** **pushes another button and hologram projectors fly out**  
  
Koi: **does the same** IT'S TIME TO DUEL!  
  
Eden: **armlet glints in the sun and she is taken over by the spirit encased within it** okay! You go first.  
  
Koi: right. **draws 5 cards to form her hand** okay.I will play Ryu-kishin powered and one card face down.  
  
Eden: okay **draws a card** I will place this monster face down in defense mode and one card face down.  
  
Koi: **draws card** then I will play----Urabay and end my turn.  
  
Eden: alright **draws card** I will place this monster also face down in defense mode.  
  
Koi: hmmm** draws card** I'll place this face down in defense mode and switch Ryu-Kishin to defense mode.  
  
People: **crowd around to see the duel** **whisper whisper mutter mutter**  
  
Eden: **draws card** hmmm I'll flip this card face up in attack mode: Curse of Dragon. Curse of Dragon attack Urbay!  
  
Koi: not so hasty. **flips trap card face up** trap hole! Any monster with attack points higher than 1000 are destroyed!  
  
Eden: oh no! My curse of dragon!  
  
Koi: **draws card** okay I play Kojikocy in defense mode.  
  
Eden: **draws card** I will place this card face down and end my turn.  
  
Koi: **draws card** I play forced requisition! Anytime I discard from my hand you must discard the same number of cards from your hand.  
  
Eden: **shrugs** so  
  
Koi: I discard forced requisition and dark zebra.  
  
Eden: then I will discard two pronged attack and gamble.  
  
Koi: I will end my turn there.  
  
Eden: **draws card** I will place this face down and end my turn.  
  
Koi: **draws card** I'll discard another urbay.  
  
Eden: I'll discard weather report.  
  
Koi: I end my turn.  
  
Eden: **draws card** I'll place this monster face down in defense mode.  
  
~~~story book mode~~~  
  
The duel went on like this for about another half hour. Koi threw some good blows at Eden but Eden found ways to dodge them. Eden put up a spectacular show when Koi played a red eyes black dragon and a wingweaver. Taking control of the wingweaver to destroy the red eyes then using a man eater bug to destroy the wingweaver. In the end, Eden came out as the victor with a new locator card and a new black pendant card.  
  
~~~script mode~~  
  
Eden: phew.that was a tough battle.  
  
Tara: You did great!  
  
Kylie: way to go Tatsu!  
  
Eden: **big smile** thanks you guys! You know.I think there's something about these armlets.I don't know.it like helped or something..it's weird.  
  
Kylie: yeah I know.  
  
Tara: **looks at her armlet** I dunno it just looks like an antique old armlet thing.but it does seem to give off this vibe.  
  
Eden: millennium armlets..  
  
Tara: Huh?  
  
Eden: That guy at the antique relic store that's what he called them.millennium armlets.millennium.sounds so familiar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/n: okay sorry if the duel was a little off I'm not positive on all the dueling rules.  
  
Also Koi and the millennium armlets are mine I made them up. The millennium armlets look just like the millennium necklace except for the size, the armlets are small enough to fit on your upper arm. 


	5. kylies duel

~~~~chapter 5: Kylie's duel~~~~~  
  
[all three girls walk through the streets of battle city]  
  
eden: **scratches her head** ugh this gonna kill me! Where did I hear that from?  
  
Tara:**pokes kylie**  
  
Kylie: OW!!!!!!!!!QUIT IT WILL YOU? **pulse mark appears on clenched fist**  
  
Tara: **grin** hee **poke poke**  
  
Kylie: ayeeeeee! Stop!!!!!  
  
Tara: **poke poke**  
  
Eden: **SMACK!!!!** THERE. YOU BOTH STOP IT. YOU'RE GETTING ON MY NERVES. I'm trying to think.  
  
Tara and kylie: **whimper**  
  
Eden:**thinks about bakura** hmmm bakura. evil with a twist.**smacks her head** that's it! The millennium ring!! Heh. I knew it sounded familiar.  
  
Tara: you got that from "evil with a twist"?  
  
Eden: no comment.  
  
Kylie: Tatsu likes B-----  
  
Eden: **smack** shut up.  
  
Kylie: fine...i'm gonna go that way.I wanna find me a duel to fight...  
  
Eden: okay. Good luck if you do find a duel.  
  
Tara: I think I'll do the same---how about we all meet back here at about.5:00?  
  
Kylie and Eden: sounds good  
  
~~~~story mode~~~~ so the girls split up in search of duels. Kylie and Tara did find duels.  
  
Kylie found a duel with a girl named Liliana. She fought the duel well. Like Eden, she was also aided by the spirit encased within her mllenium armlet. Liliana put down a good combo using two pronged attack, taking out Kylie's red eyes, Then playing dark magician to try and wipe out the remainder of Kylie's life points. Kylie made a comeback by playing her face down trap card, trap hole, in order to send the dark magician to the graveyard and dominate the game. Kylie came out with a new dark magician and a locator card.  
  
~~~~~ a/n: yes, me kylie and tara all have yamis. Don't like it? Tough. Deal with it. Tara's first duel of battle city is coming up next. 


	6. tara's duel

~~~~~chapter 6:tara's duel~~~  
  
Tara: errr c'mon! there's gotta be some one to duel around here!  
  
People: **chatter chatter**  
  
Tara: so many people.but no one to duel! Grrr  
  
Voice: hey **taps tara's shoulder** you wanna duel?  
  
Tara: **turns around and sees a boy standin behind her** err yeah sure.you are?  
  
Boy: Abunai  
  
Tara: I'm tara. So let's get started.  
  
Abunai: right. **presses some buttons and card field pops into place and hologram projectors fly out**  
  
Tara: **does the same** right.  
  
Both: IT'S TIME TO DUEL!!!!  
  
Abunai: **draws hand** I'll go first.  
  
Tara: **draws hand** right.  
  
Abunai: I will play winged dragon gaurdian of the fortress #1 and end my turn.  
  
Tara: **draws card** heh. I'll play harpie's brother in attack mode. Harpie's brother, attack winged dragon!!  
  
Abunai: errr  
  
Lifepoints meter: **weeroo** [tara] 3000 lp [abunai] 2600 lp  
  
~~~story mode~~ As the duel continued, it looked as if tara would win. At the middle of he duel Abunai only had 50 life points left whereas tara had 2000 lifepoints. Tara had a mystical elf and a face down card on the field and Abunai had a bite shoes on the field. Tara's turn had ended but she planned to take out the rest of Abunai's life points on her next turn. Abunai was determined not to let that happen.  
  
~~~script mode~~~  
  
Abunai: **draws card** heh heh **laughs**hahaha! You are going down!**puts a card face up in attack mode** BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER!!!!!!!! WITH AN ATTACK OF 3000 POINTS AND A DEFENSE OF 2500 POINTS IT'S POWER IS EQUAL TO THAT AF THE BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!HAHAHA!  
  
Tara: **is taken aback** oh no! ((this boy is serious about dueling.wait.my face down card.I can use it.)) I will win this match!  
  
Abunai: THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE! BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER, ATTACK!!!  
  
~~~~ a/n: ooo so exciting.I'm gonna leave you in suspense for now.I gotta go work on me project for school.[yes kylie, I have yet another project, they don't give us a break over here.] btw if there is dialogue in parentheses like this ((oh no.)) or something it means that they are thiking. 


	7. The outcome of Tara's duel and Eden's su...

~~~~~chapter 8:The outcome of Tara's duel and Eden's surprise~~~~~  
  
Eden: I'm bored. **yawn** I don't really feel like dueling..**looks around** what to do.what to do..  
  
Crowd: **chatter chatter**  
  
Deulists in the bakground: IT'S TIME TO DUEL!  
  
Eden: **stretch** so damn boring...**spots a tattoo parlor down the road*** hmmmm..**evil grin**  
  
~~story mode~~  
  
Eden quickly ran down the road towards the tattoo parlor. She went in and looked in amazement at all the styles, colours, and shapes to choose from. She went up to the man at the front desk and asked him for a permission slip for her parents to sign (tatsu: okay, I don't know how it is in Japan or anything but, as you might know in the U.S if you are under 18 you have to have the permission of a parent to get a body piercing [talking about anything other than ears] or a tattoo). The man was a tall tough looking guy with tattoos all over his arms. He grunted and pulled out a slip from under the counter and handed it to her. She smiled evilly to herself once more and rushed out.  
  
~~script mode~~  
  
Abunai: BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER, ATTACK!!!!!  
  
Tara:**smirks** YOU WON'T DO AWAY WITH ME SO EASILY! **flips over her face down magic card** CHANGE OF HEART!!! TAKE CONTROL OF ABUNAI'S BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER! (tatsu: okay, I know I know, change of heart isn't a quickplay card..but I'm bending the rules for now, so there, nyah.)  
  
Abunai: wh-what??? **shrinks back a bit**  
  
Tara: you rely on brawn too much, your supposed to used your brain. **smirks** so, any last moves before I annihilate you?  
  
Abunai: ther--there's nothing I can do..it's over..  
  
Tara: black luster soldier, wipe out the rest of the boy's pathetic life points and let this stupid duel be finished.  
  
Abunai: no!  
  
Tara: too bad, you lost, it happens get over it and hand over your black luster soldier...AND your locator card.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Eden: **huffs and puffs as she runs swiftly, lacing through the crowd** oh-- -*huff*---man oh man---*huff* I'm late!!!*huff* **looks at her watch** 5:30!!! *huff* where is that *huff* damn pizza place (tatsu: okay, this is where the girls split up, but that wasn't really specified in the last chapter, so now you know.)?? *huff*  
  
Kylie: Yo, Tatsu!!! Over here!! We're over here!!  
  
Eden: **stops** huh? Oh!! Hey guys!!*huff huff* Sorry I'm *huff* late!  
  
Tara: it's okay, we just got here ourselves.  
  
Eden: okay..*huff huff* I need to *huff* catch my breath *huff*  
  
Tara: okay, so you hungry? Since we're here we may as well get something to eat.  
  
Kylie: food? I'm hungry!!! I could really go for some pizza.so how's about it tatsu? Please??  
  
Eden: fine. But I'm not payin'  
  
Tara: why not?  
  
Eden: I'm broke.  
  
Tara: when did you spend your money? Last time I checked you had like 55 bucks or something.  
  
Eden: **an evil smirk spreads across her face** I spent it today.like..15 minutes ago.  
  
Kylie: **eyes widen to the size of softballs and her chin drops to the ground** WHAT?!!? You spent all that money in two hours..fifteen minutes ago?!!?!!? Where're the bags?!!?!!? What the hell did you buy? Where is it?  
  
Eden: SURPRISE!  
  
Tara and kylie: o_O'?  
  
Eden: **turns around and pulls up the little bit of hair hanging down from her bun out of the way of her neck** you like?  
  
Tara and kylie: **eyes widen as big as basketballs** whoa.  
  
Eden: I've always wanted one, but never had the guts to get it until now.  
  
Tara: what's it say?  
  
Eden: Ki.  
  
Kylie: Ki? As in dragonballz? **stares at the kanji tattooed on Eden's neck**  
  
Eden: not really..ki means spirit. It reminded me of our armlets for some really freaky reason..and those other millennium items.. the millennium ring and the millennium puzzle.**shiver** cripes.I'm givin myself the chills.I'm hungry, let's eat.last one to the door pays! That ain't gonna be me! Hahaha! **sprints to the door and, of course, makes it there first, kylie's left in the dust**  
  
Kylie: hey!!! Wait for meeeeeeeeeeee!!!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
a/n: okay if you see some writing that looks like this: (tatsu: this means.blah blah blah) that's me intervening with the story, you know explaining stuff and whatnot. like I've said before if it looks like this ((blah blah blah)) it means that person is thinking. Don't get them confused. And yes[incase by any wild chance you were wondering], Eden is supposed to be like me, she's actually like the other me..the wild and crazy.you know OUT there type. The other other me is the quiet girl that sits in the corner and reads._ the "misfit" I guess you could say. Then there's the other other other me..blah blah blah blah blah blah blah... 


	8. Awsome Offer!

A/N: okay, here's chapter 8. I'd like to thank my fans for leaving reviews and cheering me on and stuff..oh yeah, to "Faith Kaiba" I really liked your review a lot.it was so friendly, even though you're not a duelist, I just have to put you in the story now or I'll feel bad ^^'. I'm thinking about putting you in this chapter.but I'm not sure just yet, I'll have to wait until I plan how this is going to go. But anyways, I'll go ahead and get right to the story. Here you have it people:  
  
~~~~Chapter 8: Awesome offer!~~~  
  
kylie: so your dad just signed the slip, and that was that? No arguing or anything?  
  
Eden: yup. He said he doesn't care as long as I pay for it.  
  
Kylie: wow. I thought your dad was stricter than that.  
  
Eden: he's still his strict ol' self, but he says that after all, it is my body, so it's my decision.  
  
Tara: heh. Yeah, if only all parents were like that.  
  
Eden: haha, guess I'm lucky then. Oooo! Pizza! **stares wide-eyed and drooling as a waiter sets their pizza on the table** so hungry! **digs in**  
  
Kylie: yay! **stuffs a bite in her mouth**  
  
Tara: pigs. **puts a piece on her plate**  
  
Eden: hey! I can't help it if I forgot to eat breakfast and it made me hungry **bites a piece off of her pizza**  
  
Kylie: yummy, dis ish really ood **talking with a mouthful of food**  
  
Tara: don't talk with your mouth full.  
  
Kylie: shorry **gulps down her food** there, happy?  
  
Tara: I guess **picks a pepperoni off of her pizza and eats it**  
  
Eden: **pulls out the second volume of "Mars" and begins reading it** haha!! This book is funny..yet really sad. **giggles at a funny part**  
  
Kylie: ooo! I wanna see!!**grabs book from eden**  
  
Eden: hey! Fine but give it back.  
  
Kylie: okies ^___^  
  
Tara: **reads over Kylie's shoulder**  
  
Kylie and Tara: **looking really serious**  
  
Eden: **looks at them and bursts out laughing** DISCOVERY CHANNEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! mwahahahahahhahhhahahaha  
  
Kylie and Tara: **jump, look at Eden confusedly, then go back to reading**  
  
People in restaurant: ** stare**  
  
Eden: **gulp** heh heh, it wasn't me **blushes**  
  
Kylie: **breaks down in tears** h-h-he, isn't dead is he? **turns book over and points to Rei lying on the floor in a picture, looking a bit beat**  
  
Eden: **rolls her eyes** no.  
  
Kylie: **looks better** oh good.  
  
Eden: c'mon, lets go find another duel.I'm bored!  
  
Tara: I'm with you.  
  
Kylie: I guess I am **continues to read Mars while walking, just barely missing hitting other people**  
  
~~story mode~~  
  
they walked along, once again searching for duels, they all found them, won them (Tatsu: I'm to lazy to post them ^^' ¬_¬), and came out with a new locator card and a rare card. For Eden, she got an axe of despair card, for Kylie, she got a painful choice card, and Tara got a cyber jar. Over the next week or so the girls didn't duel much. Tara got 2 more locator cards, Kylie got one more, and Eden got sick with the flu and had to stay home and didn't gain any locator cards. When eden got better, they all set out to battle city again. They arrived and wandered around a bit. Kylie was reading mars volume 4, but while reading it she accidentally ran into a boy who appeared around the corner at a run. She fell over and the contents of her pockets, including her deck and three locator cards spilled onto the pavement. The boy kept on running without even a second glance.  
  
~~script mode~~~  
  
Kylie: ow. O.o  
  
Eden: **turns around and waves a fist at the boy's back as he is still running** you damn jerk!! **turns back around to help out kylie** he didn't even say sorry.  
  
Tara: people are just annoying idiots these days.  
  
Kylie: **puts the stuff tara and eden handed her back into her pockets and gets up** thanks guys.  
  
Eden: no prob.  
  
All 3 Girls: **start to walk away, but are stopped by a voice behind them**  
  
Voice: um, 'scuse me, I think you dropped this  
  
A3Gs: **turn around to see who it is**  
  
Girl: **holding money out to them**  
  
Kylie: oh! **searches her pockets** eeee! Thank you! I didn't notice I had dropped my money too. **takes the money and stuffs it deep in her pocket** thank you again!  
  
Girl: your welcome.  
  
Eden: hi! What's your name? I'm Eden, but most people call me Tatsu.  
  
Girl: my name is Faith.  
  
Kylie: I'm Kylie. Pleased to meet you  
  
Tara: I'm Tara. Nice to meet you.  
  
People in background: **quarreling**  
  
Boy#1: I'll show you! I'm a better duelist than you'll ever be! You are too afraid to even duel me! I already have 4 locator cards!  
  
Boy#2: whatever, I just don't feel like bothering with a wimp like you! And you only got those locator cards because you fought some of the weakest people here.  
  
Boy#1: I'll show you how strong I am! I'll beat someone right here right now! Someone tough looking! **scans the crowd**  
  
Eden: **crosses her arms and glances sideways at the quarreling boys** heh, wonder what that's all about? **Shakes her head and her bun falls out, then she looks annoyed, anime style** grr, the elastic shot in my hair tie! Luckily I always bring a spare! Heh heh. **puts her hair up again, this time up high enough to see the crimson red kanji on her neck, then turns away from the quarreling boys to talk with her already chatting friends**  
  
Kylie: nice of you to finally join us.  
  
Eden: shut up. So, Faith are you in the battle city tournament?  
  
Faith: oh no. I don't duel.  
  
Tara: why not?  
  
Faith: SOMEONE lost half of my deck. And besides, I'd rather watch the dueling going on rather than be in it.  
  
Tara: oooooh. Okies ^___^  
  
Boy #1: **spots eden standing with some girls, but better yet he notices the kanji on her neck** ((hmm she looks tough)) HEY!! YOU!  
  
Eden: **turns around to see the boy pointing at her** who me? **acting innocent**  
  
Boy #1: YES YOU! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DEUL! RIGHT NOW! ALL OR NOTHING, WINNER TAKES ALL!  
  
Eden:you know, if I beat you I get your four locator cards, sending me to the finals, and your rarest card. You willin to risk it? On the upside for you, if you win you get my 2 locator cards, sending YOU to the finals, and MY rarest card. I'll warn you once I'm not easy to beat.  
  
Kylie: **shudders** she's right about that..  
  
Boy #1:I DON'T CARE, I WILL BEAT YOU! NOT LET'S DUEL! UNLESS YOU'RE SCARED.  
  
Eden: scared? Are you kidding me? Heh. You won't last long with them shaky knees y'know.**laughs**  
  
Boy #1: SHUT UP AND LETS DUEL!  
  
Eden: fine.  
  
Both: IT'S TIME TO DUEL!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: woo! Okies, from the looks of it.Faith is becoming a permanent character..sorry to all my reviewers, I can't put everyone permanently unless I wanna have a big group of people tagging along with me an' my gang..but, I will still try to put you in but it's not garaunteed that you will be in for very long, but you will be in for at least one chapter. ^_^ please still review! Faith, I have to tell you that I loooved your review once again I say it was so friendly! Oh yeah, to Kylie: Malik is coming in to the story, VERY SOON. ^______^ oh, btw, the discovery channel thin is an inside joke between me and my inner circle of friends. Lol. 


	9. DUEL!

A/n: hee hee hee heehee hee hee hee...okay I'll stop. Sorry, just a wee bit hyper.**cough** ^_^'  
  
Fire: Baka no ona baka.  
  
What was that?  
  
Fire: **whistles innocently**  
  
How'd you get here? You're not supposed to be here! Go away!  
  
Fire: I'm in your head stupid. I go where you go.  
  
I don't care! Out! Now!  
  
Fire: **sticks her tongue out** nope.  
  
Grrrr **returns the gesture, then turns to the readers**...okay I won't keep you people waiting. Here's chapter 9. Sorry, but the duel with the boy and me is later on in the chapter, I figured I should put a little of yugi's whereabouts in here first. Oh yeah, just to tell you, I know the last chapter kinda skipped a few weeks.but they were boring and at the rate I was going, it would take forever to get to the finals. To give you a good idea, I had 7 ½ whole chapters on their FIRST day. So it's time to get a move on don't cha think? ^_^  
  
~~~chapter 9: DUEL!!!~~~  
  
Yami yugi: I have to find my friends!  
  
Rare hunters: not so fast! **whispering to each other**  
  
Rare hunter #1: who should duel him first?  
  
Rare hunter #2: rock paper scissors?  
  
Rare hunter #1: okay.  
  
Both: rock paper scissors! **both get rock** rock paper scissors! **both get rock**  
  
Rare hunter #1: pick something else will ya!  
  
Rare hunter #2: you pick something else! We'll never get to duel this way!  
  
Both: rock paper scissors! **both get paper** rock paper scissors! **both get scissors**  
  
Yami Yugi: **getting annoyed and impatient**  
  
Kaiba: (tatsu: woo! Here you go kaiba fans! He's in the story at last!)**runs up to the scene** Yugi! I'll duel with you 2 on 2 against these rare hunters.  
  
Yami Yugi: okay.  
  
~~~story mode~~~ as Kaiba and Yugi dueled the rare hunters, Joey had began his own duel against Meko [sp?] Tsunami. The winner would go to the finals. The duel between the rare hunters, yugi and kaiba was quickly finished with the help of Obeliesk the tormentor.  
  
~~script mode~~  
  
Kaiba: GO OBELIESK! SHOW THEM WHY YOU ARE CALLED THE TORMENTOR! **the humongous god wipes out the rare hunters with a loud boom** now. Yugi, will you duel me?  
  
Yami Yugi: not now kaiba, I have to find my friends, they're in danger!  
  
Kaiba: mokuba! Check the computer, track down the whereabouts of the duel disk of Joey wheeler. Yugi, I'll help you find your friends, but then you must promise to duel with me.  
  
Yami Yugi: right. Thank you kaiba.  
  
~~~~story mode~~~~ Meanwhile the duel with the boy, now known as Mike Sullivan (tatsu: heh, sorry if I made you sound a little stuck-up in the last chapter..I wasn't quite sure who the boy would turn out to be..so I'll try to stick to your description of yourself from now on, okay?^_^), and Eden continued. It was the middle of the duel. Neither player had any cards on the field. The life points where as fallows: Eden: 3210, mike: 2000 It was Eden's turn. ~~~script mode~~  
  
Eden: **draws card** I will play dark grey in attack mode, and this card face down. End turn.  
  
Mike: **draws card** ((lousy card..of course, might come in handy later.)) I play this card face down and end my turn.  
  
Eden: **draws card** I will play lady of faith also in attack mode. End turn.  
  
Mike: **draws card** ((alright! My best card!)) I play my best card, sword hunter in attack mode! Sword hunter, attack her dark gray!  
  
Eden: crap **life points are reduced to 1551**  
  
Mike: **snickers** I will end my turn.  
  
Eden: **draws card** I switch lady of faith into defense mode and end my turn.  
  
Mike: **draws card** I don't think so. I activate my stop defense card!(tatsu: mike, if you don't have a stop defense card, then oh well, you do now ^^') Your lady of faith is now vulnerable to attack.. Sword hunter, attack!  
  
Tara: **looking on with her mouth hanging open** well. She's dead.  
  
Kylie:**twitches** no she's not! But yet she is..heh..**looks on in dismay** c'mon tatsu!!!!!  
  
Faith: ....  
  
Life point meter: weeroo! Mike: 2000 lp eden: 10 lp.  
  
Mike: end turn. **smirk**  
  
Eden: **holds her breath and draws a card** ... **lets out a sigh of relief** I play dian keto the cure master bringing my life points up to 1010. ((I can't do much else..i have no monsters on the field..i can't let him attack my life points. I'll just freak him out.. Maybe he'll back off until my next turn.)) I play this card face down in defense mode and also this card face down to back it up. End turn. ((at least now if he attacks..my life points will be safe.))  
  
Mike: **draws card**((hmm that could be a trap, I'll be on the safe side and not attack just yet)) I will play sogen raising my sword hunters attack to 2850 and defense to 1900 and I will play protector of the throne in defense mode for added defense. end turn.  
  
Eden, tara and kylie : **all feel a small twine at the back of their mind**  
  
Mike: does a week monster like that actually frighten you?  
  
Eden:no! it's not that.((that was odd..)) **draws card** ((yes! Now I have MY best card. Heheh)) alright!!! I play wingweaver in attack mode!! I also activate the trap card dna surgery! I choose for all monsters on the field to be machine types. Now I activate (tatsu: insert name of card here ) which allows me to draw three cards. If luck is on my side then I will get the cards I am hoping for. **draws three cards**  
  
Mike: **holds his breath**  
  
Eden:looks like luck is on my side. I play the trap card reinforcements and increase wingweaver's attack to 3250.  
  
Mike: that might take out my sword hunter but it won't do much to my life points.  
  
Eden: I never said I was finished, I also play two 7 completed. Raising the overall attack of my wingweaver to 4650!  
  
Faith: O.O wow.  
  
Kylie: O.O what a comeback  
  
Tara: O.O ....  
  
Eden: now wingweaver attack! Mike: **life points reduce to 200** I'm still not defeted!  
  
Eden: I know. But, I still have another monster on the field remember? **points to the face down card**  
  
Mike: ...  
  
Eden: I flip bottom dweller face up, take out his protector of the throne!  
  
Mike: **life points reduce to 0** I- I lost.  
  
Eden: yes, but you played a fair game.  
  
Mike: you too. Here. My locator cards. And my sword hunter and protector of the throne.  
  
Eden: you don't have to give me those, alls I really need are the locator cards.  
  
Mike: no go ahead you take them. You deserve them. Besides I think there's something about the protector of the throne card..I thought you might want it.  
  
Eden: well, if you insist..**takes the cards and puts them with her deck** I'll take good care of them (.  
  
Kylie: **grabs tara, Faith, and Eden in a big hug** GROUP HUG!!!!!!XD  
  
Eden, Faith and Tara: O_o**choking**  
  
Kylie: heh. **releases them**  
  
Eden: **gets a sudden burst of energy** WAHOOOOO!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO THE FINALS!!!!!!!**punches the air** YESSSS!! HAHA!**runs around in circles**  
  
Everyone: **joins in** yay!!!!!!! **jumps around**  
  
~~story mode~~  
  
so the girls stood in the streets celebrating Eden's victory. They jumped around, and had a ball celabratin in the streets as people looked on at them like they were mainiacs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/n: phew.okies sorry it took so long to update, but lemme tell you three is an evil number. I've had three projects piled on me, three finals to study for, my comp crashed 3 times, erased this chapter three times, and I had to rewrite the chapter three times, in, yep you guessed it three days. Then I took a couple week's break to finish my projects, then I finally got around to finishing this. So you see? I've been really busy with school, but I think thins a starting to tone down a bit. So I'll try and write more soon 


	10. Duel for the finals

YAY!!!!!!!! another chapter! WOOT! I should be able to write more now that it's summer vacation. Okies.in reply to one of my comments: mike, I know what sword hunter's special effect is [I have the card myself] and now that I look at it..i did forget to add the extra 200 points for both of the destroyed monsters didn't I? ^^' heh.too late to change it though, it would mess up the whole duel. Also, I used sword hunter as your rarest card cuz' I'm lazy and didn't feel like finding your rarest one ^^'.  
  
Fire: dork.  
  
Will you go away already?!?!  
  
Fire: no.  
  
I'M THE AUTHOR AND WHAT I SAY GOES NOW GET OUT!**turns her "pencil" over and starts to erase Fire**  
  
Fire: hey! No wait!!!!! Stop!!!!!!!! Help m-------  
  
There we go. Okay, so her we go the next chapter in the story...  
  
~~chapter 10: ~~~  
  
Kylie: hey.Eden..if you're going to the finals..shouldn't we go with you?  
  
Eden: yeah.of course.  
  
Kylie: but we don't have enough locator cards to go with you.  
  
Eden: I know...how are we gonna fix that?  
  
Tara: we could both find some people to duel, But most of the weaklings have been eliminated..so we might have a rough time getting the locator cards... and all these people seem like sleazebags..  
  
Eden: yeah...we don't want any sleaze bags there..but we really have no say in the matter..  
  
Faith: um.I have an idea but I don't think you will like it..  
  
Tara: what is it? Tell us..we're open to new Ideas.  
  
Faith: well.I was thinking you could duel kylie..that way you don't have to do anything too risky, and you both get to go, me and the person who loses cheering the other two on and eden and the winner dueling in the finals.  
  
Kylie, Tara, and Eden: O.O  
  
Faith: I knew you wouldn't like it. Kylie, Tara, Eden: IT'S BRILLIANT!  
  
Faith: O_O  
  
Kylie: okay tara, lets duel!  
  
Tara: okay!  
  
~~~story mode~~~  
  
As the battle begun, more battles ended. Yugi and Kaiba had just finished a team battle and earned themselves their own spots in the battle city finals. Mokuba, who had been captured by some rare hunters, had found his way to Kaiba and yugi and took them on a helicopter flight to find yugi's friends.  
  
Eden and faith watched excitedly as the duel went on. The scores were now 3500 kylie, and 3000 Tara. Soon the scores were 2500 kylie, 2250 Tara. Various cards were played. Well thought combos made the game even more exciting. The scores dropped to 1200 kylie, and 1900 Tara. Then to 1000 kylie 1100 Tara. Then to 900 Kylie, and Tara 700. Finally with a combo of a few weak monsters and a few powerful magic cards, kylie wiped out the rest of Tara's life points. ~~~~  
  
Tara: dude. I lost to kylie...never thought that would happen.  
  
Kylie: shut up.  
  
Tara: ha ha, here. **hands kylie the promised 3 locator cards and her black luster soldier.**  
  
Kylie: **takes them** thanks. You did good. But I did better! Hee hee just kidding  
  
Tara: **nyah**  
  
Eden: okay then.. we just follow the map on our locator cards when we're ready to go right?  
  
Kylie: I guess so...  
  
Faith: well.. why don't we all go home and get some rest and check it out tomorrow?  
  
Tara: that sounds good.  
  
~~story mode~~  
  
so they all went their separate ways to their homes to eat and rest up for the next day.  
  
~~~~~~ A/n: sorry, it's kind of a short chapter...i wanted to get it up so ppl can read it....heh I'll try to be more "in-depth" with the duels if possible from now on. 


	11. Preparing for the finals

OMG! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!!!  
  
Fire: what? What is it?  
  
**shrugs** I dunno.  
  
Fire: aho yaro.  
  
WAIT A SECOND! I thought I disposed of you in the last chapter..  
  
Fire: you did? **reads last chapter** oh, yes you did, didn't you? But I'm back now. Face it, it's boring here without me.  
  
I HATE YOU.  
  
Fire: I love you too! ^__^ **gives Eden a BIG HUG: ((( grr!!!!! Okay, I'm gonna make this chapter as long as I can and as detailed as I can and I will try to stretch the story...hey! maybe I'll make it like 24 hours, a chapter on each hour of their journey heh heh...no, I don't think I'll do that....but I really will try to stretch it out. Sorry for all of you who "died" waiting for me to update....school is annoying. Oh yeah! I might not writ any of the girls' duels because: #1. Tara is out of the tournament #2. faith doesn't duel. #3. kylie and Tatsu won't duel till the finals. But I will put some of the other ppls duels, like yugi vs.....someone.heh **koff** just so you know these next chapters will have some *MAJOR* spoilers so beware.  
  
~~~chapter 11: preparing for the finals~~~  
  
as the early morning sun crept up over the rooftops, Tatsu awoke excitedly to see what might happen later on that day. She stretched and yawned lazily as she got out of bed and headed downstairs for breakfast.  
  
She opened the cabinet and got a bowl out, then opened the drawer below it and took out a spoon. She set these things on the table then headed for the fridge. She took out the milk then went and got some frosted flakes out of the pantry. Taking these last items to the table she sat down, poured her cereal and milk, and dug in.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
In another part of town, Tara awoke in an odd manner-rolling off her bed. She clawed at the floor and pulled herself along, dragging the sheets with her. She finally stood up at the door of her bathroom and walked in. She looked in the mirror. Her hair was a rat's nest and one eye was open and the other was half-closed. She decided to wash up before she ate breakfast, so she got out her facial wash and her brush.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
While her friends were awake and getting ready, Kylie was sound asleep. Her sheets had been thrown off in the middle of the night and she looked like she had been trying to run while still lying down. Her alarm clock went off and she turned over a few times. It continued to beep so she rolled over, grabbed the alarm clock and threw it halfway across the room. It stopped beeping for a second, but then started up again, flickering every few seconds. She shot up angrily and yanked the cord out of the wall, in hopes of stopping the horrible noise. She got back in bed and pulled her covers up over her head. Just when she thought she could go back to sleep, the backup batteries in her alarm began to work. It started to beep again. She threw off her covers, grabbed the alarm clock and took out the batteries. Certain that she could go back to sleep now, she crawled back in bed, not bothering to pull the covers over her. But the world wouldn't let her sleep. A car alarm went off in the distance.  
  
"nooooooooooo!!" she thought to herself. (tatsu: I just loooove torturing you don't I kylie?^-^)  
  
She finally decided to get up and get ready to go. On the way to her bathroom, Kylie tripped over her alarm clock and it started beeping weakly. Just as she was about to jump on it and smash it, it beeped weakly one last time then died out. With the alarm clock gone, Kylie felt a bit better so she went to get ready. ~~~~~ Faith awoke with excitement and got out of bed. She couldn't wait to see Kylie and Tatsu duel the top duelists in battle city. She, like the other irls got out of bed and bean to get ready.  
  
~~~~script mode~~~~  
  
[Tatsu is ready and heading out to meet the others]  
  
Eden: **yawn** We're off to see the finals..**walks out onto the street and heads towards Kylie's house**  
  
Kylie: **waiting outside** hey Tatsu.  
  
Eden: hey. Got everything? Locator cards, duel disc?  
  
Kylie: yup.  
  
Eden: okay good. So lets go get Tara and Faith.  
  
Kylie: okies.  
  
Tara: **also waiting outside** hey guys.  
  
Kylie: hey!  
  
Tara: we're meeting faith at battle city right?  
  
Eden: yup.  
  
Tara: okie dokie, lets go then.  
  
~~~story mode~~~  
  
As the girls headed out, kaiba, Yugi, and Mokuba were headed towards the warehouse Yugis friends were being kept in(tatsu: okay okay I know, it didn't take them all night to get there, but oh well, lets just say they stopped for the night okay? **smacks herself** ). Joey, who had also been captured had been turned into a mind slave by Malik (tatsu: her he is kylie, FINNALLY, lol, we'll see more of him later also.). Rishid [one of malik's most faithful servants] gave Joey a super-powerful deck to duel with. When yugi arrived, They were there waiting for him. They were going to force joey into a duel with Yugi. To be sure that yugi wouldn't refuse and escape, they had strapped Anzu [tea for those of you not familiar with the jap. Names] to a chain with a crate hanging over her head. If yugi refused to duel, they would drop the crate and crush Anzu. The rules of the duel were this: Yugi is not allowed to use his god card, both Yugi and Joey are handcuffed to an anchor. At their feet are boxes, they contain the key to open the handcuffs. When someone's life points drained to 0, the winner's box would open and they could unlock themselves. The deck , which was over the water, would blow up when the duel was finished. The winner would escape, the looser, Would get pulled under by the anchor and drown.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ A/n: okies another chapter up. I think I will do one chapter a week if possible, that way it will ive me some time to research some info on the rest of battle city, these next chapters will have to be very carefully planned [unlike my other chapters notice all my mistakes? Heh.] well anyways, please R&R! thanks! 


	12. FAQ not an actual chapter, but please re...

F.A.Q ~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I was looking over the story and I realized some things may be a bit fuzzy to everyone, so I will write a little segment about what is going on. [ I didn't write a chapter because.....I don't have enough info.......X( I'll try to write soon though...]  
  
brOkay,/br  
  
br#1. Why, exactly, are the girls here? They are here to accomplish something to see how far they can push themselves, also they are here to discover more about their armlets [which I have annoyingly forgot to mention in a while X(] /br  
  
#2. what are these "armlets"? they are three millennium items that very few people know about. They supposedly contain spirits, but could possibly just bring out the darker side of the owner. Each of the three contains a special power or ability. The one Tatsu owns has the power to see the past, present and future of any person she wishes [kinda like the millennium tauk, but still different....in my mind anyways^^]. The one Kylie owns has the power to heal. The one Tara owns gives the user amazing defensive strength.  
  
#3 are you going to be describing duels anymore? Yes. I said that I wasn't going to be writing the girls' duels, but I should've explained better, what I meant was they won't be dueling for a while so therefore I won't be writing them. For now I will be describing the other characters' duels and stuff. Once I get to the finals, the girls will duel again[and I will describe them]. Also, it may take a while for me to get to the finals, I still have some research to do before I can write it because, with the current info I have now, there would be a huge gap in the story.  
  
Okay that is all I can think of right now, if you have any questions post them in a review and I will update this with my answer. Okay? Okay. Good. Can you hear me now? Good. Can you hear me now? Good......okay I'll stop now .^-^' oh yeah, Faith, I don't mind having you as a permanent chara, it's fun to have new people in the story! ^______________^ its really no problem at all. 


	13. Yugi vs Joey

Sorry I haven't written in a while, I've been busy and I think I'm suffering from writers block..anyways, here you go..the next chapter..i hope it's good..bah stupid writers block.  
  
~~Chapter 12:Yugi vs. Joey~~ Faith: hey guys!  
  
Eden: hey!  
  
Tara: hey, what's up?  
  
Kylie: hi! **waves**  
  
Faith: so what do you want to do?  
  
Eden: I dunno..wander around a bit?  
  
Tara: sounds fine to me...  
  
Kylie: I wanna walk by the dock  
  
Eden: okay, sounds cool to me.  
  
Faith: alright lets go.  
  
~~~~ As the girls headed to the dock, Joey and Yugi had begun their duel. Joey was attacking Yugi with meteor direct attacks (tatsu: what's the card called again? .) and Yugi's life points were quickly disappearing. Desperate for a way to get through to Joey, he switched places with his yami and drew the red eyes black dragon. He played a card exchange card in order to try and get Joey to break free of Malik's control. When Malik made Joey try to take the red eyes black dragon, Joey began to come to his senses. Malik was loosing control of Joey.  
  
On the other side of town, some rare hunters were chasing Joey's sister Shizuka and his friend Honda. Shizuka, who could not see due to the bandages she was wearing, was helpless. Honda was willing to fight them, but it was three against one. Suddenly a die came flying out of nowhere and hit one rare hunter square in the eye. Honda looked over to the source of the attack and was surprised to see duke devlin (tatsu: don't ask me why I use both Japanese and English dub names.I'm just weird-_-;). ~~~~ Faith: we're almost to the dock.  
  
Kylie: **about to fall asleep standing up**  
  
Eden: **pokes kylie out of boredom**  
  
Tara: **sweatdrop**  
  
[the girls arrive at the dock] Eden: sooo um.what now?  
  
Kylie: why don't we j-j-j-**yawn** just walk around?  
  
Eden: Okie dokie then..  
  
~~~~~ Rishid: Master Malik, we have sighted four girls on the dock heading this way.  
  
Malik: so, who are they?  
  
Rishid: well..We could only find out who three of the girls were.  
  
Malik: **repeats** So? Who are they?  
  
Rishid: We have identified them as Eden Miru, Kylie Noasu, and Tara Bokusa. They're top rate duelists and two of them have earned a spot in the finals.  
  
Malik: is that all?  
  
Rishid: They have also been seen with yugi and his friends.  
  
~~story mode~~ This seemed to interest Malik. If he were to capture more of yugis friend maybe yugi would give up in attempt to save them. Malik smirked pulling out his millennium rod.  
  
"Excellent." Malik whispered. ~~~~  
  
A/n: okay, there we go. Sorry it took so long.I probably killed some of you again didn't I? Gomen, I'll try my hardest to write more sooner..as long as nothing else comes up -_-;. 


	14. Letter

Hey everyone, I know you're probably annoyed with me for not writing as much as I said I would.......but I'm starting to get tired of writing.every time I write something it comes out wrong.......at least for this story. I keep getting ideas for other stories and they're blocking out the ideas for this one so, I'm going to take a bit of a vacation from this story to write out some of the other ones that are nagging at me. If you want to read something, I'm going to post some of my new story "Morbidly Misunderstood", so go there if you want to read some more of my writing.  
  
Sorry.  
  
~Dragon 


	15. Danger!

HEY EVERYONE! Yup I'm back!! I took that long vacation to get my ideas out and I'm finally drained of the other ideas so now I've got some for this story ^^  
  
I'm thinking about changing my name..i don't like numbers in my screen name if I can help it.I think I'll change it to dragon_on_ice or shcizo_dragon what do you think? ^-^' well anyways here we go..  
  
~~~chapter 13: Danger!~~~  
  
Malik reached for his millennium rod with an evil grin across his face. The rod glowed and he snickered under his breath.  
  
Out on the dock, Tara stopped dead in her tracks. The rest of the girls stopped as well, wondering what was wrong.  
  
"Hey Tara?" Eden said, waving her hand in front Tara's blank face.  
  
Tara just stood there. Then, in the middle of trying to snap Tara out of it, Eden's hands fell to her sides and she too, obtained a blank stare. Confused, Faith and Kylie just stood there scratching their heads. Finally, Kylie stood motionless, leaving Faith in complete mystery as to what was going on. Faith tried to snap them out of it but was unsuccessful.  
  
Just when she thought things couldn't get any weirder, the three entranced girls began to walk, as if invisible strings attached to their legs were pulling them along, pulled by some unknown puppeteer. They moved at incredible speed and stopped at a pile of chains near a large boat. They took the cuffs attached to the chains and locked them around their ankles. The chains were going up, secured to a large anchor, which was supported by a crane as Faith saw. When the cuffs were secure around their ankles, they began walking once more. The crane followed.  
  
Faith could hear odd noises in the background. Screams and shouts of people, and some sort of odd wailing, as if from a wounded animal. The sounds got louder as they walked.  
  
~~~  
Malik attacked with meteor after meteor, greatly weakening the red eyes. It wailed in pain. Joey was persistent on trying to break free from Malik's grasp. Yugi was weak as well. He tried everything he could think of to get Joey back to his right mind. In another shaky attempt, Yugi dragged himself along over to Joey.  
  
"Here Joey, take my puzzle." Yugi said, taking off his puzzle and putting it onto Joey's neck.  
  
Malik tried to make Joey throw a piece of it into the ocean. Once again Joey resisted. Yugi was his best friend. He couldn't do that to him. Placing the piece back where it belongs. They continue the duel. ~~~ Meanwhile, Duke, Shizuka, and Honda finally get away from the rare hunters. They end up running into Mai in the street. They tell her that they're looking for Joey. Mai rushes them in her car and speeds off. ~~~ The girls had arrived at a spot where two people were dueling. The only person Faith was familiar with was Kaiba. Tara, Kylie and Eden walked out onto a small dock that was jutting out near another concrete dock that was supporting some sort of chair and a crane holding a large crate over it. The crane holding the girls' chains moved so that the anchor was suspended over the water.  
  
Yugi looked over to see what was going on. The entranced Tara turned to him.  
  
"Yugi, if you win this match, all of you friends will fall into the sea. Will you risk the lives of all of us?"  
  
Yugi was now in a state of shock. He knew he had to loose. He heard the screeching of tires as a car containing Shizuka, Honda, Duke and Mai stopped abruptly near Kaiba. They got out and rushed over.  
  
"Joey!" Shizuka calls, and begins to remove her bandages.  
  
"NO! Shizuka don't take your bandages off yet! Joey isn't himself right now!" Anzu yelled.  
  
In a last ditch effort to help, Kaiba gets out his communicator. Malik is able to assume control of Joey once more and plays the death meteor card. Joey manages to break free once more but cannot stop the card from play. Yugi plays the spirit mirror card to redirect the blast. He held it for a while. Suddenly, Kaiba's helicopter arrives. Kaiba threw one of his cards at the rare hunter's hand causing him to drop the remote. Then Kaiba's helicopter dragged the crane into the sea. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do for the other girls.  
  
Yugi tells Joey he loves him and that he was a great friend. Then Yugi directs the meteor at himself. Yugi's life points drop to zero and Joey's box opens. Joey ordered the red eyes to attack him and cause his life points to drop to zero as well.  
  
While that was happening, Faith, who had rushed over with the rest of the onlookers was panicking. They had to do something for the others as well. They were still in danger. Kylie walked over to the person in the crane. The rare hunter thought she was still under the control of Malik so did not think much of it. He regretted it when he got a swift punch in the nose. He tumbled out of the crane clutching his bloody nose. Kylie threatened him with another punch if he didn't get lost.  
  
Faith saw this and was much more relieved until the screams of Shizuka and the others caught her attention again. Shizuka had removed her bandages and was now diving into the water. Yugi had already risen to the surface after Joey unlocked his shackles. Soon after Joey and Shizuka resurfaced. When Joey tried to apologize, Mai slapped him. She told him about how much Shizuka looked up to him. He came to his senses.  
  
In the background they heard some quarreling. They turned to see who it was. In the bright orange light of the setting sun they could see the other three girls, still in their shackles trying to figure out a way to get free. Tara was banging the shackle against the jagged edge of the dock, while Kylie and Eden had a battle of wits. Eden started yelling a little louder and Kylie flailed her arms about. Eden shook her fist in frustration then pounced on Kylie. Kylie ran around franticly trying to get Eden away from her. The scene was so comical the rest of the group couldn't help but laugh. They ran over ad tried the key that Shizuka had used. It worked an the girls were free.  
  
Kylie stood holding her arm where Eden had bit her, Eden Sat on the ground with her arms and legs crossed in anger, and Tara continued, absent- mindedly banging her leg on the side of the dock. Everyone snickered a little and then they began to head for the finals. ~~~~~~~~~~ A/n: YAY! Aren't you happy? Yes I feel a bit better now. Hopefully I won't have anymore writers block. But I see no one reviewed my morbidly misunderstood story.;_; please tell me if its good? Pleeeaaasssee? **Puppy dog eyes** 


	16. sorry

OH MI EEFIN WEEGEE!!! I'm sho sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's been forever since I've updated and I apologize greatly ::bows in shame:: I especially apologize to Faith.

I'm not going to write for this story anymore. I'm really sorry guys but I've lost interest. Nothing turns out well anymore. I haven't seen yu-gi-oh since the episode described in the last chapter X.X so even if I did continue to write it would take way too much time and would just totally confuse everyone. I'm soooooooo so sorry everyone, I'll make it up too you soon! (maybe another story sort of like this one but with better writing and everything)


End file.
